She Belongs With Me - Alternative Chapter Ten
by madameHunterr
Summary: An alternative chapter 10 to my fanfic, She Belongs With Me. :3


**Author's Note: SO, this is an ****_alternative _****chapter 10 for my fanfic, She Belongs With Me. **

**I was writing on and I realized I didn't want this piece in, but it was rather amusing so I decided to keep it and share it with you all after I posted the official chapter 10. (I feel like I'm just rambling on now X3)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look—much as I'd _love_ to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You _clearly_ want the supplies he's stolen. I want him _punished_. Our interests are aligned."

"What do you propose?" Connor asked.

"A truce. Perhaps...perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance."

Haytham unsheathed the blade from the gauntlet. "I can kill you now, if you'd prefer."

Connor said nothing.

"Excellent! Shall we be off?" Haytham said.

I moved so that none could see me. All I could do now was hear their conversation.

"Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?"

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"I may be able to track him." Connor said and they stepped out right past me.

"So, a father and son expedition, eh?" I spoke up. Both of them turned around shocked to see me.

"Milary!" both of the men said and looked at each other, then back at me.

"How long have you been here? I left you at home."

"Well, clearly I followed you, Haytham..." I said smartly. "You know, I knew something about you two was too familiar. Now I know what it is." I smiled.

Both Connor and Haytham rolled their eyes.

"You two even stand the same..."

The two men looked at each other's position and changed.

"Well, I'll leave you two then."

"Wait..." Connor spoke up.

"What do you want?"

"There are animals out there..."

"And? What? You're afraid they're going to come and eat me up?"

Connor stayed silent.

"Do you need a weapon?" Haytham asked.

"Really?" I asked in return.

"Do you have one?"

"No..."

"Then you're not going anywhere." Haytham said.

"But—"

"Since you're always asking what I do, you can come along. Maybe you'll stop nagging me about it."

"Oh, I'm a nag now, huh? You know what. Screw you. I'm gone."

"Milary." Connor called out.

"Screw you too, 'Connor'." I said, using my fingers for quotation marks.

I turned around...and tripped in the snow...

_You have to be fucking kidding me..._

"Yeah...well come on, then. We have to go." Haytham said. I could have sworn he laughed at me.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"What's that?" Haytham said.

"Nothing, Haytham." I said, smiling sarcastically at him. He helped me up against my will.

Connor went through different things, running off by himself. I wish he didn't do that...

"How do you know Connor?"

"We met in the city..."

"So you knew who he was all along?"

"No, I don't really know him...I know now that he's your son, which you never told me!"

"I didn't know!" he defended.

"Bullshit."

"Do not speak to me like that."

"Sorry, father."

Haytham didn't seize the opportunity to put me in my place. He grabbed my hair and held me back.

"I do not know how many times I must tell you that if you're to be my wife you will learn your place with me."

"I'm starting to rethink it, actually..."

He let my hair go and I took off, running through the snow without stopping. I bumped into Connor, toppling both of us over.

"Well...hello..." he said.

"Shut up." I replied, getting up.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did _you_ do?! You _lied_ to me! You're not a hunter! You're an Assassin! You killed Hickey!"

"You lied to me as well."

"How did I lie to you? Please, tell me. I'd love to hear this."

"You work with the Templars."

"I do not work with the Templars. As far as I knew, Templars and Assassins are from the High Middle Ages. That's what I was taught. Working with the Templars. You're out of your fucking mind, Connor. That isn't even your name!"

"You want to know my name?!"

"I've been asking since the day we met!"

"You won't even be able to say it!"

"Try m—"

"What is going on here?" Haytham cut us off. "I swear…you two are like children."

"Thankfully, only one of us belong to you." I said, walking ahead of them.

* * *

**Connor's POV**

That woman was getting on my last nerve. The things she says, as if she even knew me!

...but I couldn't stay upset with her.

I let her be and continued to do my work. She actually helped me, though. She brought to my attention that there was a man near a broken caravan.

"I was getting to it." I said.

"Sure..." she replied.

"Will you two stop?" Haytham cut in.

We stayed silent to him as we continued to the man.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" I asked. The man took off.

"Well played." my father said.

"Indeed..." she said.

"Shut it." I said, bringing my face to hers.

Before she could reply, I took off after the man. I caught him easily. Milary and my father weren't far behind. I held the man to the tree.

"It was not wise to run." I said simply.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Where is Benjamin Church?"

"I don't know! We was riding for a camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th—"

A bullet entered his head.

"Enough of that." Haytham said.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

"Oh...my...fucking...God! Haytham!" I yelled and slapped him.

"You did not have to kill him!" Connor yelled, getting in Haytham's face.

"Let's not waste our time with all this pointless banter. Go catch up with the rest of Church's men. Infiltrate that camp of theirs and see what you can discover." he ordered Connor. "Come along, Darling."

"What about you?" Connor asked.

"Never you mind. Just do as I ask." he ordered his son once again. "Milary, let's go."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going with Connor."

"No, you are not. Come. Now."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said, running off. Connor followed me.

"Can you climb trees?" he asked me.

"Of course I can." I defended.

"Think you can keep up?" he challenged me.

"Watch me."

I easily followed Connor through the branches. He actually almost fell. If it weren't for the necessity of being silent, I wouldn't burst out laughing.

He, on the other hand, didn't find it that funny and growled at me.

"Such an animal..." I mischievously smiled.

I could have sworn he blushed before he continued on.

"Jump in the hay down there."

"Are you demented? I'm not jumping in there."

"Fine." he said, pushing me off the branch.

I flipped him off before being enveloped by the hay. He followed me in.

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered.

"I'd like to see you try, princess."

"P-p-what? I am _not_ a princess!" we began to argue before he silenced me with his hand.

"I need to take this guy out..." he said and removed his hand from my face.

"Give me a blade."

"What?"

"Shut up and do what I say!"

"Alright, alright." he said, giving me a dagger. I reached out to the man sitting on the rock next to the hay and embedded the blade in his neck, pulling him in.

"First kill, how do you feel?"

"Not first..."

"Oh really? Well I'm sure you've killed a lot of people, you are, after all, a templar."

"I am _not_ a templar!"

"You were raised by a bunch of them, weren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't, but I do now." he said.

Oh, the nerve of that man...

As we were running to catch up, he grabbed me and jumped into the cart of hay.

"You know, I understand English. It's my first language. You could've just told me to jump in."

"First? You're w-...what's your second?"

"Sign." I smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." he laughed, proceeding to take out a man who approached the cart, grabbed me and got out of the cart, going off somewhere else together.

"Oh, come on. That's actually funny."

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Why do you constantly want to fight right now?"

"I don't."

"Then shut it."

I stayed silent as we crouched in bushes.

"You were always mean to me."

"What are you talking about? I am not mean to you."

"No...not anymore, well, except for right now."

"I do not follow."

"It was years ago, Connor."

"What?"

"I wandered into your valley..."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"That was you?"

"No, it was the tooth fairy."

"The what?"

"Nevermind!"

"No, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"It was you, in the forest that day when I was with Kanen'tó:kon."

"Kenen-wha?" I asked. I had no idea what he just said...

"My fat friend." he elaborated deadpanned.

"The chubby boy, mhm." I answered. "God, you were such an ass. Still are."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are, Connor."

"How am I an ass?"

I didn't answer him; I just looked him straight in the eyes.

"Alright, fine. I am."

"Yup!"

"Am I to you?"

"Hmm? Are you what?"

"Am I an ass to you?"

"You haven't been until now..."

"I'm sorry..."

I put my hand on his face.

"You don't need to apologize for anything you've done, there must be a reason that you're acting this way."

"Thank you, Milary."

I smiled. "But you're forgiven."

I smiled and stayed silent for a few seconds. "But you're forgiven."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Connor…"

"Yes?"

"Let's get a better viewpoint. Get in that tree over there." I suggest, point out.

"We've already done what we've needed to, though."

"Trust me on this."

We hurried to the tree and perched up on the branch.

"Relax, Connor…"

"What?"

"You're perched…sit."

"Alright…"

"Connor…you know…I don't love Haytham."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I'll believe that?"

"You cannot love two people at the same time…at least I can't…"

He stayed silent, letting what I said click in.

"Connor…"

"Yes, Milary…?"

I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft yet harsh at the same time…I loved it.

* * *

**^_^ I rather liked that one :P Did you? Please, let me know what you think!**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
